RE:ゼロから始まる異世界生活
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Nanami Chiaki berada diambang kematian, namun ditengah situasi seperti itu Nanami mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk menyelamatkan semuanya, akankah Nanami dapat menggunakan kesempatan tersebut dengan baik... atau? DLDR. Genderbend!


(Ahh... menyedihkan, lihatlah dirimu, Nanami Chaki... tubuhmu berlumuran merah darahmu—bahkan untuk berdiripun kau tak memiliki kekuatan—)

"A...ku... masih ingin... bersama... dengan teman...teman, ukh... juga... sekali lagi... ingin bermain... game denganmu... Hinata-kun..." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang tak diraih oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya ini—yang kini hanya bisa menatapinya dengan tatapan datar—bahkan tak berniat untuk membantunya.

(Dengan keadakan begitu bagaimana caranya kau bisa melakukannya, kau gila ya—bodoh, lebih baik kau berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk hidup—mustahil sih ya...)

Tangan itu jatuh bersama dengan kesadaran gadis itu yang mulai hilang, sementara pemuda yang tadi masih menatapinya—tangannya yang tergeletak begitu saja di depannya hanya menjadi tontonan baginya.

(Game Over—semua sudah berakhir—Nanami Chiaki...)

(Tapi bagaimana kalau kau ku beri kesempatan? Upupupu—akan kuberi berapapun kesempatan yang mau. )

(Selamat datang kembali... Nanami Chiaki...)

Re: Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. || Re: Starting Life from Zero in Parallel World

Rate: T

Danganronpa bukan punya saya :v saya nggak kejam/? Kalo aku yang buat aku bikin Hinata ama Izuru kembar#plak

Re: Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu (Light Novel) bukan punya saya—saya pinjam Shinimodore (Return from Death) ama Seven Witches of Sinnya aja :v

Warning: OOC, Genderbend,

Chapter 01: Welcome Back, Nanami Chiaki.

 _-Aku sudah mati ya?_

 _-Semua terlihat sangat gelap—tapi kenapa aku masih bisa bernapas?_

 _-Kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan angin yang membelai lembut rambutku._

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

 _Eh? Suara itu—_

"Phuah—" aku berjalan mundur dan menatap sosok yang (Tak aku sadari) tabrak—suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku—wajah yang selalu ingin aku temui—orang yang seharusnya sudah berubah, kini berdiri lagi di hadapanku—eh? Perempuan?

"Hinata...-kun?"

Hinata-kun jadi perempuan?! Sedikit kaget akupun melihat diriku sendiri—ah... laki-laki.. apa genderku berubah? Heh—tapi bagaimana—

Ini aneh... tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi.. sebaiknya aku menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan ini—

"He? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

 _Eh? Disinipun Hinata-kun tidak mengenali—tidak aku ingat kejadian ini, hanya sekali terjadi._

 _Ini adalah kali pertamaku bertemu Hinata-kun, wajar saja—_

 _Tapi bagaimana caranya aku kembali lagi ke titik ini—aku sudah mati seharusnya—_

 _Dan karenaku—karena kematianku, semuanya._

 _Semuanya—_

"Nanami-kun~ ah itu dia." aku menoleh ke asal suara disana aku melihat sosok Yukizome-sensei dan Mitarai palsu—sampai sekarang akupun tidak mengatahui nama aslinya, yang pasti aku tahu bahwa ia bukan Mitarai-kun yang asli.

"Chiaki..." Aku bisa menangkap nada bingung dari Hinata-kun lalu aku tersenyum dan melangkah berdiri di depannya.

"Nanami Chiaki, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Gamer*—salam kenal, Hinata-kun." Aku lalu berjalan menuju Yukizome-sensei. Meninggalkan sosok Hinata-kun disana, baru beberapa langkah aku berbalik lagi menatapnya.

"Sampai jumpa saat jam makan siang nanti..."

 _Apa ini keajaiban—aku mati dan kembali lagi ke titik awal._

 _Seperti... ya_

 _Seperti game..._

 _Re:Re_

Aku dan Yukizome-sensei, dan (bukan)Mitarai-kun—yang diikat karena berusaha kabur sebelumnya—memasuki kelas—menuju tempat teman-temanku, pintu geserpun terbuka, menampilkan sosok teman-teman yang (dulu) tak sempat ku selamatkan. Sungguh ini bagai mimpi di siang bolong—bagai aku terkirim ke sebuah dunia parallel—benar-benar seperti game.

Lalu akupun duduk di tempat dudukku yang lama—mataku menatap seorang gadis berambut putih berantakan dengan tumpukan minuman kaleng yang ada di—

Tunggu—jangan bilang dia Komaeda-kun? Mengabaikannya (meskipun sebenarnya aku masih kaget) akupun mengalihkan pandanganku—kembali memfokuskan seluruh pikiranku/? Pada game yang aku kini mainkan.

 _Re:Re_

Sudah beberapa hari aku tinggal disini, akupun sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan gender dari beberapa karakter yang ada, hari inipun Yukizome-sensei mengaja seperti biasa dan seperti biasa aku selalu fokus pada game yang aku mainkan.

Tak terasa bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, akupun bergegas menuju taman tempatku biasanya bertemu dengan Hinata-kun—sebenarnya aku bingung harus mengganti panggilanku menjadi 'Hinata-san' karena—sekarang Hinata-ku—bukan Hinata-san sudah menjadi wanita dan aku jadi laki-laki.

Tapi aku juga perlu meyakinkan sesuatu—aku ingin memastikan satu hal.

"Komaeda-san... mohon bantuannya."

"Eum..." Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu—mengungkap apa yang terjadi pada Hinata-kun pada hari itu.

Apa yang menyebabkan Hinata melupakan semuanya pada **hari itu**.

Akupun bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon cemara yang ada di sana bersama Komaeda-kun yang mengekori di belakang.

"Nanami-san... sebenarnya kau ingin memastikan apa?" Aku tidak menjawab dan mengisyaratkannya untuk diam—saat aku melihat siluet kakek-kakek yang datang ke tempat dimana Hinata duduk—

"Bagaimana jawabanmu..."

"Masih belum..."

Aku terus mendengar mereka berdua dari kejauhan bersama dengan Komaeda-kun yang bingung melihatku yang seperti agent gagal. Setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi spy dari game yang aku mainkan.

"Jika kau ingin menolaknya—kau bisa menolaknya..."

"Tapi orang tua saya sudah tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya sekolah..."

"Kau bisa kembali ke sekolah lamamu, dengar—jangan takut jadi biasa..." Hinata diam sejenak lalu kakek-kakek itupun pergi. Aku mengapalkan tanganku pelan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu—semuanya sia-sia, pada akhirnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata—apa yang menyebabkannya berubah, padahal jika aku kembali ke titik ini aku bisa mendapat petunjuk.

Dengan perasaan kecewapun Nanami pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

TBC

Huaaa—apa-apaan ini pendek sekali u.u aku tak ada ide lagi mau lanjut bagaimana, jadi mungkin segini dulu. Entar chapter depan dilanjutin.

Bye-bye!


End file.
